hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Woo the Wise
Woo the Wise serves as Military Advisor and Chief Inventor for Big Green. He is an inventor of odd contraptions that awkwardly solve problems - such as cool mint gum to combat stinky Camel spit. Woo the wise is classified as Hero:003. Personality Woo always "says" he can invent anything, but whenever he "says" this, a thought bubble inside his brain shows him sobbing away, which shows he is suspicious of his own abilities (he thinks he can't do it). He sometimes facilitates First and Second Squad competitions. He uses a pointer to show off the pages of the book he wears on his head like a hat, which contains diagrams of how his inventions actually work. Woo attended elementary school with the enemy of Big Green, High Roller, as shown in Folk Game Competition II. Immense rivals even then, Woo was always the kid who wanted to read books and study and High Roller was always the mischievous kid who wanted to eat candy and play games. Commander ApeTrully and Woo the Wise are close friends and often spend leisure time together, sometimes sitting on the top of the Big Green turtle shell admiring the stars and all the accomplishments of the Heroes in their charge. Woo also thinks he is a good cook but in fact he's quite a terrible cook, as seen in "EgretOx Castle". Appearance Woo the Wise is rather short compared to other characters. He wears a yellow triangle shaped flip book on his head as a hat, and a long yellow shirt, which at times randomly folds up and shows his red underwear, which embarrasses him constantly, as seen in "Rhino Castle", when he had come up with an invention with the Rhinos and made a rhino typewriter, he decided to show Commander ApeTrully and First Squad the invention, and his shirt folded up leaving him embarrassed. Woo also has slighty tanned skin with a black raindrop type pattern around his right eye (which is white with a black pupil) and a white raindrop pattern (facing the other way) around his left eye (which is black with a white pupil), a little pointy nose and a small mouth. He also wears a stick on moustache to make himself look older, so he resembles a kindly old sage, but he is actually only a young man. Gallery Littlewooandhighroller.jpg|Young Woo in class Z12.jpg|Woo the wise and Parrot King Linchungandwoo2.jpg|Woo with Lin Chung Wooandlinchung.jpg|Woo sitting on Lin Chung's back Woo'sFusionSphere.png|Woo with an orb Embarassedwoo.jpg|Woo hiding behind Apetrully Seriouswoo.jpg|Woo looking serious Woomoustache .jpg|Woo playing with his moustache Woo underpants .jpg|Woo the wise in his underpants Woobook.jpg Woo the Wise original.jpg|Young Woo and young High Roller Figthing Woo the Wise original (1).jpg Woo the Wise original (2).jpg Woo the Wise original (3).jpg|In a bubble Woo the Wise original (4).jpg Woo the Wise original (5).jpg Trivia *In the flashback dream at the start of "Folk Game Competition II", Woo has peach coloured skin, white eyes with black pupils, and his ears are visible, whereas at the current time, his skin is orangish-reddish coloured, his eyes have raindrop patterns around them in black and white and his eyes are the opposite colour to the pattern around them, and he has black around his face, covering his ears. This may be hair or it might be headgear that his flip-book hat is attached to, to keep it on his head. **His eyes are likely makeup, to make him look different, like his moustache does. *In "Folk Game competition II", it is revealed that Woo's moustache is stuck on with glue. He wears a stick on moustache to make himself look older. Its unknown why he does this, though it's hinted that he might be disguising from High Roller, as seen "Folk Game Competition II" when High Roller said that Woo reminded him of an "annoying classmate" he once had, and Woo fibbed that he was old enough to be High Roller's grandfather. *Woo the Wise is classified as Hero: 003. **This corresponds to the third ranked Star of Destiny in the novel Water Margin, Wu Yong, whose nickname is "Resourceful Star". *Woo the Wise's eyes are a reference to a Yin and Yang symbol, since they are shaped like the segments in one, and his pupils resemble the dots in the segments. Category:Big Green Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Sidekicks Category:Classified Heroes Category:Deuteragonists